This invention relates to wheelchairs suitable for invalids or geriatric patients and is a continuation-in-part of my U.S. Patent Application No. 847,344 filed Oct. 31, 1977 and now abandoned.
Wheelchairs hitherto have had a number of disadvantages particularly as regards the comfort of the user when traversing uneven ground or ascending and descending curbs. The vertical movement of the side wheels in negotiating an uneven surface or a curb is transmitted to the seat and the occupant resulting in a bumpy and unpleasant ride unless compensated by complex expensive and bulky springing. It is also difficult to negotiate steps, curbs or depressions since when the wheels lift the chair over such steps, curbs or depressions, the chair and its occupant is lifted in one movement.